


Don't Leave Me Again

by I_Am_Just_Random_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Just_Random_01/pseuds/I_Am_Just_Random_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deamus, The war begins and Seamus gets split up from his friends, especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Again

I stood next to Ron and Hermione at the entrance of the school, many students had crowded around the bridge. We all saw a group of people wearing black walking on the bridge all looking pleased. You-know-who stood there smiling, Hagrid stood nearby holding a body, wait a minute that isn't, it cant be, "Harry Potter is DEAD." You-know-who shouted receiving a scream from Ginny, "NOOOO!" Ginny tried to run to Harry, but her father stopped her, I started looking at the crowd of people until I noticed someone familiar, "Dean." I whispered, "shush Seamus, Neville is talking." I looked at Ron confused, "Neville?" Ron nodded and pointed to Neville, who was stood near to you-know-who holding that manky old sorting hat. 

I didn't see what was happening because I was to busy looking at Dean, why was he back, because of the war you twat, who are you, he other voice in your head, what the fu-, shush something important just happened. I looked around and I saw Neville holding a sword and suddenly someone had leaped out of Hagrid's arms, "HARRY!" Ginny squealed still crying and many people had started running back into the castle.

Many students and death eaters were bashing into people and many were being hit with different curses. I tried to run over to Dean but I was pushed out of the way by a large Ravenclaw student, "twat." I whispered trying to make my way over to were Dean was standing trying not to get hit by a Death Eaters hex. I had only blinked for a second and suddenly Dean was gone, I finally reached where he had been standing only to find that he was not there.

I started running around the castle trying to find him, also dodging hexes and firing them back at the caster, I kept asking people if they had seen him but I kept getting the same answer, "no." I began getting really worried so I decided that I should just keep looking. I noticed a large Death Eater holding a small Slytherin boy by his collar, "I cant believe it my own nephew not even joining us and deciding to fight for his school, how pathetic." I lifting my wand at him, "Stupefy." I said and the man want flying against the nearest wall. "Thank you." The boy said running over to me, "no problem, but really you should be going just encase." He nodded and starting running.

An hour or so had passed and I still hadn't found Dean, I began running down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall when suddenly I was flying down the stairs and I landed on my arse at the bottom of the stairs, I kept thinking, this is it you're dead. Those words kept being repeated in my mind until I thought, no I'm going to do this...for Dean, who knows he could be dead or alive, I just need to stay strong and get through this. I stood up, my arse still really hurting, "Oi!" I shouted at the laughing Death Eater at the top of the stairs, she looked me, "what?" I reached out my wand, "STUPEFY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, the witch went flying of the side of the staircase and landed with a thump on the bottom floor, "oh shit, I killed her." I whispered, well she was going to kill you, true, thank you, no time for thank you's you need to find Dean. I agreed with the voice in my head and I started running. Until, BOOM!

I went flying, once again, into the nearest wall, thankful my head didn't whack into the wall, I felt lots of pieces of the wall scrape my face. I felt an excruciating pain, so I looked at what was causing it, me leg had gotten trapped in a large brick that had fallen off of the wall. I suddenly felt a rock hit my head, I suddenly felt strange it started getting darker, no you can do this, my voice in my head had returned, no I can't, yes you can...for Dean, why do I believe that that will keep me going, because you love him, yeah...well it isn't any good now is it I'm going to die, no you aren't, I am. Just like that everything was silent and all I saw was darkness.

"Hello?" A faded voice called out, "Seamus?" I opened my eyes weakly, me leg still hurting, "yeah?" I spoke weakly, "OH MY GOD SEAMUS, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I looked at the blurry figure confused, "am I?" I began seeing part of the ruined castle, "I AM!" I spoke cheerily, "well come on the others are in the Great Hall." The girl still seemed to confuse me, "wait a minute isn't there a battle going on?" The girl squealed happily, "it's over." I smiled, "it is?" She nodded, "you-know-who, oh SCREW IT, VOLDEMORT IS GONE." She nodded, her long ginger hair covering her face, "Ginny?" I asked confused, she nodded, "come on lets go." She said starting to walk off, "um...that is going to be a problem." She turned around and gasped, "your leg, oh I am so sorry." I snorted, "it's fine." She ran over to me and started pushing the huge brick out of the way, she didn't succeed at first, but the rock started moving and after a few minutes the rock was moved far enough for my leg to by freed. She reached out her hand and helped me up, she wrapped my arm across her shoulder and held me walk to the Great Hall.

"I'm glad your still alive, Dean has been worried sick." I looked at her face, it had many scratches and marks, "really?" She nodded, "he does care a lot about you." We reached the closed entrance to the Great Hall, "I know, I mean he is still alive." She smiled and nodded, "many others died, like Fred." I looked at her sadly as the door swung open, I saw Dean at the end of the hall.

I looked at Ginny, "go to him." I didn't need to be told twice, I didn't care that my leg was partly broken, I ran past the other people that were in the Hall and pulled him into a tight squeeze. I cried into his shoulder, "Seamus?" He asked confused, I looked at his face, "Dean?" He smiled and we both hugged each other tightly, "oh Dean, you came back?" I said after we stopped hugging, "well you didn't think I wouldn't come back and fight did you?" I shook me head and started crying again, "you probably think I'm unmanly because I'm crying." I muttered, Dean snorted, "you unmanly are you serious?" I laughed and Dean looked at me leg, "oh my god Seamus, your leg, are you alright." He said before sitting me down on one of the nearest sofas, "I'm fine Dean, I just got hit by a curse that made me leg hit another wall and me leg got stuck underneath a rock." He placed his hand to my face, "gees." He whispered, "um...Dean?" He took his hand off me face, "sorry." He muttered, "no not about that, I wanted to um...tell you something that I should have told you earlier." Dean looked confused but nodded, "I um...I saw you in the crowd and I wanted to um...say that I um...I love you Dean." Dean's mouth hung open, "I know I shouldn't have said anything." I said wiping away forming tears, I stood up and me leg hurt more, I felt something on my hand. I turned around and saw Dean holding my hand, "Seamus?" I looked at his face, "yeah?" I didn't know what was happening until...

Dean had smashed his mouth onto mine and of course I snogged him, I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see the seven people stood around us both, "finally." I voice, that I guessed was Ginny's, said. When we finally had stopped to take a breathe we started laughing, "I love you too Seamus." Dean said smiling down at me, he gave me a hug and we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around, I started blushing whilst Dean was holding me hand, "hello?" Ron said with a grin, Hermione elbowed him in the gut, "OW! GEES WOMAN." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and he shut up, but still held his belly, "aww you guys are together, that's so sweet." A girl with long blonde hair said, "who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Dean asked, "oh I'm sorry, Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff." She said holding out her hand, Dean and I shook her hand one at a time, "so when did this happen?" Harry asked confused, "just a few minutes ago." We both said t the same time, "anyways, I'm sorry but I really need to get Seamus to Madame Pomfrey." Dean said pointing to me leg, I smiled, "alright see you guys later." Ginny said giving us a I-told-you-so look. I snorted and Dean took me over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Come on Finnigan you can use the bench, to many spaces have been taken up." Madame Pomfrey said pointing to the nearest bench, I sat down and Dean still held my hand, "okay lets look." Madame Pomfrey said checking me leg, "ouch, alright I will have to put some bandages on that and..." I didn't hear the last part because I was to busy screaming internally as Madame Pomfrey touched me leg, "alright Finnigan, you will need to drink this, so that you wont feel the pain." She said handing a small bottle filled with a blue potion, "what's that?" Dean asked, she looked up at him, "this Mister Thomas is a sleeping potion, so that Mister Finnigan can't feel the pain as he is sleeping." Dean nodded his head, but still looked worried. "Okay here you are." She sad handing me a small goblet filled quarter way full with the potion. I held it in me hands, "excuse me Madame Pomfrey?" Luna said walking over to Madame Pomfrey, "yes my dear?" Luna looked at me and Dean then at Madame Pomfrey, "Harry Potter was wondering if you had that potion that could help his cuts?" Madame Pomfrey nodded, "alright Lovegood, I will be right there." She turned to me, "drink up, before I come back." I nodded and they both walked away.

"You alright, Seamus?" Dean said looking at me, "yeah, I will be fine just as this bloody leg gets sorted out." I said laughing, Dean looked worried, "what's up? This potion isn't going to kill me." Dean smirked, "I'm sorry I'm just worried about you." I looked at him confused, "so um...what do we do now?" Dean said looking at me, "I don't now, let me just get my leg sorted first." We both laughed, "hey Dean?" He looked at me, still holding me hand, "Don't leave me again." I said before lifting the potion to my lips, I drank the vile potion down in one, "I promise." Dean's voice was drowned out by silence, but I felt something on me forehead and I fall right to sleep, not knowing what would happen next.


End file.
